1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a structure of bullet firing and pressure adjustment for a paintball fun. In particular, the invention relates to a gun structure that has the pressuring set disposed behind the triggering set, so that the paintball can be fired in a stable and safe way.
2. Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional paintball gun. It mainly has a gun body 91, a bullet trigger 92, and a pressuring device 93. However, such a design has the following disadvantages:
1. The air-supplying pipe 96 extending from the pressurized gas tank 94 to the front holder 95 is exposed outside. In the paintball games, the user often needs to roll or hide. In these cases, the exposed pipe (i.e., the air-supplying pipe 96) is likely to have collisions with the environment and get damaged. Therefore, it has a shorter lifetime.
2. During the transportation of the pressurized gas, it goes from the pressurized gas bottle 94 under the handle 97 to the front holder 95 via the air-supplying pipe 96 upward and forward. It further passes through the intake path 98 and the outgoing path 99 at the bottom of the gun body 91 and reaches the rear side of the gun body 91 for firing the paintball. The airflow path is too long. As a result, the air may not have the desired pressure when it reaches the firing point. The firing range and point of fall are thus very different from the expectation. That is, the stability is not good.
3. The conventional paintball gun has a looser structure. Therefore, the size becomes too large for control. Most of the components, such as the air-supplying pipe 96, the pressurized gas tank 94, and the bullet trigger 92, are exposed to the environment. They are likely to be damaged due to collisions. At the same time, too many exposed components result in a bad spatial design. For example, the positions of the pressurized gas tank 94 and the air-supplying pipe 96 obviously make the user difficult to hold the gun. Of course, the inappropriate interior space design of the gun forbids the air pressure adjusting components from being put inside. Therefore, it has the problem in space organization.